Our Own Chains
by Erosu
Summary: Defeated by war, Aizen commands Gin and Hinamori to carry out his final request. Forcing to do the unthinkable they delve into a world of excess. Fueled by revenge it is fate that hands them the worst betrayal yet, to fall in love with their enemy.


I took a long break from writing because of RL demands but I am glad to get back into the swing of things. I had this fic sitting in my lap for a long while and had planned on posting it AFTER completing my Paradise Lost fic, but when I was stuck in a rut I went back and nitpicked on a couple of ideas. This is the finished product and I am very enthusiastic in posting it, for it has a spin on many different ideas and plots. I know most enjoy using an ensemble of the Bleach cast in a lot of fics and I decided to give it a try, I found it the most enjoyable story to plan out.

As the summary said this is an AU fic and it is based on two warring countries that is trying to conquer the other through infiltration and betrayal. It will have its romance as I already paired of several of the characters already (some are obvious) and drama but I am keeping most of the details under wraps. To give an idea of the main characters in this fic it will be Gin, Hinamori, Rangiku, Toshiro, Hanataro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime. The other characters will follow but as supporting roles.

Warnings: Mentions of violence, sexual situations, and angst.

Read and Review!

* * *

Destruction. Siege. Pillaging. Death. This was all viewed from the last fortress by cold blue eyes. He turned back and saw his commander sitting with his head hung low acknowledging defeat and his inevitable death. The outcome of this war was not expected, not planned, and not prepared for. They had spent years of manpower and bloodshed all for this final culminating point. They were at the eve of their downfall, enemies blades pointed straight at their throats.

"Commander Aizen..." he awaited his command on what to do next. His hand gripped tightly on his blade, ready to unsheath itself.

Brown hair continued to suspend itself in the air, his hands suddenly gripped the roots wanting to tear them at their points. A cynical laugh erupted ending the long stagnant silence. The young man's silver frame turned directly to face the latter.

"How long have you been under my command, Gin" the man's strong voice never wavered.

"18 years feel like more..." the commander shook his head thinking back at the time he met the young solder only a runt at that time but he rose up in the ranks to become his right hand man and he has never found a more loyal and ambitious soldier.

"Nearly twenty years of fine service you have given me, and what you see before you is the end result of my greatest folly. Do you still admire and respect me?" Aizen's hand went out towards the window but his general did not face the carnage below once more.

"The whole empire could be sunken into an endless abyss and I would recognize no other commander" the younger man's reply made Aizen chuckle.

"We are about to face that endless abyss...3 days, it took them three days to penetrate our walls. And look at them now ravaging our domain like savages, it is inconceivable to me on how they were able to reach this far" Aizen got up from his chair and walked over to general.

"Are you ready for one last command captain Ichimaru?" his commanders question made the man finally pull out his blade with the hilt pointing at his commander.

"Oh no no. No, what I have in mind you must carry out till absolute completion and you must swear your honor and life on it" he placed his hands on the younger's heart.

"I swear" his steel cold eyes showed their devotion to carry out the one last request.

"I will die a soldiers death soon but you shall not follow me..." he paused as he saw his general's eyes narrow in on his commander. "Our victory will lie in your hands now, for the task I will entrust you will be difficult. The very thought of it is revolting but it must be done" Aizen's words sank deep into the depths of his heart.

"Exchange yourself for a slave, become one of them so that you may live and find their weaknesses. Once found exploit it and destroy their king and his heir" Gin stood still as he heard his final instruction, he tried to hide the look of disbelief through his slits. He bowed his head not wanting to show defiance, the older man's hand laid on his shoulder.

"I know this task may be unbearable to you for I'm asking you to throw away your very honor but we have no other choice for victory" a short pause of silence was made between them until the loud banging sound of heavy doors swing forth brought their attention to that direction.

A soft pitiful sob announced it's visitor before her image brought forth. Her small frame ran inside the large room and she hurried toward the commander, dark hair swinging back.

"My love, I have seen them entering our palace gates. The only comfort left for us now is death" she embraced him. Tears flowed down her porcelain skin, young and distraught she looked up to the man she has followed blindly for years.

"Hinamori beloved, Im sorry I failed you. I promised to make you my wife over the victory of our enemies but now it cannot be so" he spoke with his calm grace that did not make his betrothed more inconsolable. She held him tightly as she knew they were spending their last moments in dreadful wait.

"Will you allow me to make one final request my dear Hinamori" he held her tightly soft eyes looking back on his betrothed. She rose her head up and looked at him longingly.

"Anything my love. If I must follow you to the underworld I will do so without waiting another second, whatever it is I'll do it my lord" she has always been loyal and adamant to her love and for that he gave her one last smile.

"Live and assist Ichimaru in our revenge, I don't want to see young young life cut short. You will dress in slaves clothing and pass for them it is the only way I can ensure our victory there is no other alternative" Gin could see the light in the girls eyes shatter and drop into pieces at his request.

"Death can be an alternative..." she said in a desperate whisper. He knew that having been born and raised a noble the mere thought of becoming a slave revolted her. He shook his head and cupped her face saying she must do this.

"No, no, no, no my love I will not leave you. If I must fight your enemies alongside you as your wife then I will but I cannot throw away my honor just so my life can be spared" she wept her tears falling like small rivulets.

"It is my final request as your betrothed, Ichimaru will protect you from any harm but you must assist him. If you are captured as slaves they will not kill you. You'll be sent to their homes and destroy them from the inside. Do you understand my plan Hinamori?" although it was perfectly clear she did not want to follow through it for she knew she will never see her beloved again.

"Yes my lord. I will follow your last command" she kissed his hand unable to let go of him.

The sounds of screams and horrid cries wrung above the walls announcing the enemy's arrival to the palace. Knowing that they had precious moments left the commander grabbed his young lover and gave her a kiss farewell and final words that sank into her heart. As he parted from her getting ready to face the onslaught of the soldiers she remained attached to him clutching on his robes for dear life.

"Gin you must go now, take Hinamori with you. Protect her with your life, and stay on path do not lose your objective" Aizen issued the final command as he went to lead the pair to a hidden stairwell that led to the exit of the palace. Hinamori wept as she was wretched from her beloved's arms and led away, she gave on final turn as she caught the last glimpse of Aizen closing the door enveloping their world in darkness.

Aizen soon sat down on his throne with his lance ready and aimed. He awaited his death patiently with a peaceful smile.

* * *

Escaping out the palace grounds Gin had gotten rid of almost all his arms save for a small dagger he always kept. Out of all the weapons it is this dagger that he is most skilled in, and most memorable. Getting lost in the confusion caused by fleeing citizens he went inside an abandoned villa and saw several dead noblemen and their slaves. Gin had come into conclusion of not wanting to be faced with humiliation and shame by their enemy they had all consumed poison with their slaves following their master. Gin found a slave girl and immediately tore off her robe and passed it along to Hinamori. She wept as she peeled off her soft clothing and replaced it with a plain cotton tunic. She had forgotten her jewels until Gin turned as he undressed himself and caught their shimmer.

Going forward he yanked out every chain and bracelet she wore until he came across her rings. Aggressively he grabbed her hand and pulled off each ring off her finger until she snapped back her hand in a soft cry with the final ring on her wedding finger.

"Please anything but this one, it is from my Aizen. It is all I have left of him" she remained resolved in not losing the final token and he reluctantly sighed and pulled back. Finishing in removing his clothes and putting on the same matching tunic he noticed the tattoo of his army's emblem on his chest by his heart he quickly grabbed his dagger and without thinking twice he began flaying the skin off.

He hissed and muffled his groan as he peeled off the skin, Hinamori at awe of his act quickly grabbed a bottle of wine and went to pour the alcohol on his fresh wound. He sucked air through his teeth as he felt the burn of the alcohol on his exposed flesh, he clenched his teeth and finally pat himself dry with his old robe. It killed him to remove his insignia, he has given his whole life to his country and now he must forsake it for a chance at revenge. Quickly finishing up with himself he grabbed the small woman and went back out he noticed the gates to the courtyard were wide open and he soon paused.

"What's wrong Captain Ichimaru?" Gin clicked his tongue at her mistake as addressing his formal title. Now with the new command they were given they fell from the highest tier to beyond the lowest base.

He clutched his dagger sensing someone hiding in the brush, he made the woman hide behind him. In a sudden jump a man came up with his hands above his hand in surrender, his black hair and solemn look made him look years beyond his actual age. He wore their identical tunics and he seemed frightened.

"Please don't kill me, I couldn't do it I just couldn't do it." he trembled in fear "My master ordered me to follow him after his death but I just couldn't do it, I know it is better to die than by the hands of those savages outside but I couldn't take my own life by my own hands" he pleaded towards Gin but he continued to remain his ground.

"What is your name slave?" He asked calmly.

" Im not a slave, Im a freed servant my name is Hanaa...Hanattttt...Hanatttaro...Yamada. Hanataro Yamada" he stuttered heavily but Gin knew it was out of fear and not a defect.

Yamada, the name of the noble clan that comprised of the finest medical scholars and practitioners. It was not uncommon that a slave once freed would take the surname of their masters household, the stuttering mess before him must be highly skilled in the medical arts to be awarded his freedom. Gin put his dagger down and the young man sighed in relief.

"Thank You, thank you so much" he neared them but in that same instant a hoard of soldiers galloped inside the courtyard, the men yelling to siege and pillage everything. The young servant went behind the silver haired man as the soldiers circled around them their spears pointed at their heads.

The out of the three it was only Gin who looked up defiantly, the blue gleam in his eye challenged them all as he held his blade up waiting for the first one to strike.

"Wait they're just slaves..." a man spoke up and he walked between the circle. He was highly decorated and stood tall, finely chiseled he had a masculine appearance to him. Several tattoos marked his face and neck with a number on his right cheek, with a shock of black hair he looked more savage among the rest.

He stepped up and stood in front the taller man with a slight smirk in his face. Gin did not drop his weapon, he pondered wether he could slash the mans throat and still be able to escape, he almost went to lash out until Hinamori's arm gently laid itself on his wrist to pull him back.

"Stop, if you strike him they'll kill us all...that is not what he would've wanted" Hinamori's reasoning broke through and he dropped his hand still clutching his dagger.

"Good slave...now I'm not fond of bloodshed but these are different circumstances" he circled the trio looking at each one of them curiously. Sharp eyes roamed up and down the his mind working on what to do.

"Captain Hisagi, everyone inside is dead. All poisoned by their own hands" a soldier went to report to the decorated man he nodded accordingly and gave a surprised laugh.

"Well now this is interesting, your masters and the rest of the household has seemed to have committed suicide but yet you are standing here before me obviously not wishing to follow through.

"Should we dispose of them, sir?" the soldier asked ready to strike.

"No of course not why would I want to do such a thing? They are spoils of war and mine for the taking..." he touched Hinamori's hair the soft fragrance of sweet plums caught him he knew they were not ordinary slaves. They seemed so kept and refined, they were not day laborers.

The young girl shuddered but was grateful she would not lose her life. She held on tight to the taller man no wishing to be separated by him, she was scared what they might do to her.

"Tie them up and put them along with the rest of the captives" he went towards Gin and snatched his sword but he did not release his grip on the halberd. The captain pulled harder but Gin flashed him a wide smirk it made Hisagi uncomfortable, in a split second Gin head butted the man making him fall back clutching his split lip. Soon he was hit by another man by his temple with the back of his lance making Gin drop on the floor unconsciously. Hisagi bolted up tasting the blood on his lip and his anger raising he grabbed his sword which appeared much like a scythe and went to slice Gin's neck until the young slave threw himself over the taller man.

"Please don't, he is only protecting his only possession. Please I beg of you spare his life" Hanataro pleaded and it caught the woman beside him by surprise.

Hisagi gave a muffled sigh of discontent and turned grabbing the dagger of his hand. He clicked to his subordinates to round up the slaves and to empty the house of any valuables. Hanataro was impressed with the strange man's defiance but felt he needed to save himself from witnessing anymore death.

The men grabbed the trio and chained them up before putting them in a cart along with few other captives. Gin laid slumped over still knocked out as they dumped him over along with the rest of the spoils. The door closed and they were taken away, Hinamori's tears streamed as she saw her palace being looted and and the rest of her home destroyed.

* * *

Gin awakened when he felt a soft cold stinging sensation on his chest he opened his eyes slightly and saw black hair moving over him. He looked closely and saw it was the Yamada servant from before, he felt his warm hands pressing a cold cloth on where Gin had flayed his skin.

"Ah good you're awake... Thank gods that they didn't kill you that was a pretty harsh blow to the head they gave you" Hanataro's calm voice made Gin want to know where they were, as he tried getting up a sharp ache radiated in his temple. He placed his hands on it and noticed a strip of cloth tied on it most likely from the man that was healing him he groaned as he sat back down.

"This is a nasty wound you gave yourself Captain..." Gin's eyes opened when he heard Hanataro address him by his rank.

"Isn't it obvious? Well at least to me, I recognized you from previous ceremonies and anyone can tell that is the Commander's betrothed beside you. The fair lady Hinamori" Gin turned and saw the girl sleeping beside him clutching her ring desperately her eyes clamped shut as if she were experiencing a nightmare.

Gin was about to say something to the man until he spoke up before him.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Whatever it is I won't judge, I understand that you don't want to die..."

"Shut up, you don't know why we are doing this it's best to just shut your mouth" Gin's interjection made the younger man scared but he settled down soon after.

"I'm sorry it just I thought it was for Lady Hinamori's safety" Hanataro mumbled and Gin stood quiet. He was about to touch his chest until he was stopped.

"Don't touch it, I just finished treating it so it won't scar. If you'll touch it you could infect it" his explanation satisfied Gin and he let his hand fall.

Gin looked out and saw the sun close to setting on the horizon. He noticed the wide open fields empty and desolate. The sounds of soldiers marching out back to their homeland, making Gin smile slightly the first part of Aizen's plan going along accordingly.

"This is sad yet your smiling, as a soldier shouldn't you be angry? You lost everyone even your home and you are not bothered by this?" Gin was starting to become annoyed by his chatter.

"What does it matter to you?" his eyes turned into slits.

"No, it's just that I'm reflecting my own thoughts. I lost my older brother in this war when he was with the head master treating the wounded. It was his wife that wanted to purge the whole secrets of the clan along with their servants that know their medical secrets as well. I knew the headmaster well and he wouldn't have wanted that l, that is why I didnt follow them" Hanataro's explanation did not stir much interest in Gin but he remained silent.

"No we must serve our new masters and hope for the best..."

Both Gin and Hanataro watched as the sun finally hid behind the sun and their past went along to hide in the darkness.

* * *

"Come out my lovely, lovely dove. Your handsome soldier is back with gifts!"

A blonde curvy woman walked out to her door dragging each step as she dreaded meeting the man who was calling out to her. Fine golden tresses were pinned up in precious jewels and. They tumbled down in curls behind her, she opened the slit of her door to take a peak but the man had managed to hide his prize well so the only way would be for her to come out.

Opening the door she came out walking tall and proud. She had a feted look of curiosity as she walked up her gate greeting the familiar man.

"Shuuhei, back so soon? I knew you were too much of a coward to actaully stay longer" she strutted and stood with her arms crossed over expecting his response.

"Oh my lovely jewel. I couldn't be parted from you any longer I had to come back bearing gifts" she was not in the least bit amused by his flattery.

"Used goods you mean? I never found the spoils of war enticing" she scoffed.

"Wonderful gifts, Lady Matsumoto. I believe they will be an excellent addition to your household" he whistled to his soldier to open up the cart and bring the slaves he had on hold for her.

He brought each of the three out in front of her. Her quick blue eyes look mildly curious at the three, the tallest silver haired catching her attention.

"Slaves? What would I need more laborers for?" she asked Hisagi to which he went towards the nearest one Hinamori.

"They aren't your regular slaves. Look her hands are as soft as silk, she looks like she never worked a day in her life she must be an intelligent girl. And this one..." he grabbed Yamada who brought his arms up defensively.

"Same goes for him. They were found in the famed Yamada household you know where the most famous medical records are kept. That their skills rival the Unohana clan..."

Rangiku eyed the two but the one she found most peculiar was the tallest of the three for he stood up straight and had a wide fixed grin. His eyes shut he resembled a fox, he opened them slightly and a flash of blue irises peaked out. It made her eyebrow slant up.

"And this one, why is he grinning?" a manicured finger pointing at him. She continued on staring as his eyes never left hers.

"Because he is happy to have such a gorgeous mistress as yourself to serve" Gin thought that statement was partially true.

"Hnn...he looks like an idiot." she went towards the girl and felt her skin. She was indeed soft but looked sad and Rangiku could hear her stomach growl loudly.

"Dear gods have you not fed them. Besides that they are filthy, how dare you try to present me such a soiled gift?" she chastised him and a blush immediately arose from the man.

"Not true, I did feed them. They're just naturally like this" Shuuhei gestured his defense.

"Tell me did he really feed you?" Rangiku spoke softly to the girl. Hinamori was nervous as she was fearful to respond, she looked between her and Hisagi.

"Don't look at him. I am your Mistress now and you will answer me truthfully" Matsumoto's order made Hinamori speak.

"No..." she was surprised to hear the beautiful woman laugh suddenly after.

"Alright get inside my home, I'll have you cleaned and fed soon enough after I beat this man for bringing you in such a state" she ordered them inside and rounded over to the soldier who held his arms up in defense.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I thought they didn't matter. They're just slaves" Rangiku slapped him at hearing his defense, he touched his cheek as it stung.

"You bring such miserable creatures to me in that state. You make me the war even more, be gone I don't want to see you anymore"

"Im sorry, forgive me Rangiku. I'll make it up to you I promise, I'll bring more gifts. Silks, jewels, fruits, wine anything you want please don't be so cruel to me" he begged and she had a wicked smile arise her lips.

"Hmm I guess you could make it up to me..." she thought over what she could ask but soon settled with everything.

"Bring me all the finest spoils you received including the wine. I haven't had any fine wine since all the family revenue goes into the taxes that supported your bloody war. So you owe me" she pointed her finger at him. He looked depressed but Rangiku sensing this gave him a coquette smile and surprised him by landing her soft lips on his sharp cheekbone.

"Please give it to me Shuuhei, I really need it...from you" that was all the magic he needed as she saw his hair stand on end and his pulse quicken. She could feel the blood leaving his head and rush towards inappropriate places.

"Alright Rangiku, you win. I'll send you your package as soon as the rest of my caravan arrive" he looked at her hazily and she kept her satisfied smile and turned away quickly once she heard him.

"Have it to me soon or I'll be sure to make you regret the day you crossed me" she teased him and he remained laughing nervously.

"Well I bid you a good day, and I won't thank you yet for the slaves. I don't know if there any use to me yet" she gave him her hand and he kissed them passionately his touch warm and possessive.

"Good day Lady Matsumoto. I hate to bid you farewell" he gave one final kiss but on her wrist inhaling her fragrant scent that allures all men.

As she went behind her gate closing the lock she looked at the pitiful bunch in front of her. Rolling her eyes she yelled at the maitre dame to lead them to the baths and to get the food left over from breakfast to have it prepared at the mess hall. As the heavy set woman shuffled them out her courtyard Rangiku saw the silver haired fox open his eyes and look directly at her his smile made his expression unreadable, he openly challenged her and her blue eyes narrowed in on him unafraid.

"Such an odd set he has given me"

* * *

They were publicly washed by other slaves in the open air. Hinamori tried not to cry as her body was touched and fondled by other women, they lathered her in soap-nuts and finally dabbed her in exotic rose oil. She heard the women say that her mistress wants all her slaves to be clean and fragrant especially the women. Gin paid no mind as he was undressed and washed while Hanataro quivered in embarrassment. After they were inspected for diseases and lice they were sent to the mess hall were scraps of food awaited them.

Hinamori sat and stared at her food unwilling to eat leftovers from others. The men on the other hand didn't waste a second and began eating like ravenous wolves. Eating and drinking whatever they could find, Hanataro encouraged the young lady to eat for her health and offered her bread. She took a piece in her fingers as she placed it in her mouth, slowly chewing she slowly took another bite. Within moments she was joining their frenzy. A soft whistle was heard, it grew louder and the tune was sweet like a song bird. Gin looking up realized it was the beautiful woman from before, she swayed her hips and whistled a happy tune as she held a jug of wine in her hand.

She waited until they settled and finally placed the jug of wine between them her hands still on the neck.

"Well now, you poor things must have been really starved. Look, you stripped the meat off this pheasant!" her sarcastic tone made the room feel tense.

"Now, your going to tell me your names and your skill. If I find you worthy of staying in my home you will receive a cup of wine, if not you will be sold off to whomever offers me the best price" they stayed quiet looking all around to see who would go first.

"You, what is your name" she pointed to the closest to her being Hanataro, Gin expected him to stutter but in fact he spoke his name proudly.

"Ah so you're from the Yamada clan, then you must know some of their skills" Her eyes brightened at the possibilities. She knew he was valuable for the information he contained she resisted the urge to sell him.  
"Yes Mistress Matsumoto I know how to heal all sorts of ailments, I am grateful to be of service" Hinamori and Gin remained deadpan at his willingness to serve.

"Good here is a cup wine for you" she poured him the sweet substance and he sipped it tasting it's flavor.

"And you, your so young and pretty" Rangiki turned to Hinamori whom was sitting beside her, as she took her hands and touched her palms Rangiku was amazed at their softness. Looking at her nails she was curious to find them finely manicured, she began to wonder.

"My name is Hinamori Momo, Miss" Hinamori did not withdraw her hand from Rangiku.

"You're not a pleasure slave are you?" Rangiku's blunt question made Gin snort and Hanataro choke on his wine. A wild blush flared her cheeks as Hinamori took her hand away.

"No, of course not. I am just a..." she was flustered and did not know what to say next. She remembered a pastime she liked to do and followed with it. "I like to sing...that was my skill singing at dinner feasts" she was confident in her lie but Rangiku remained discontent.

"That's it? I have two girls that can sing. Come one there has to be something else that you can do" Rangiku made the young girl nervous. She thought hard before letting out an honest answer.

"Illustrator and record keeping" soft brown eyes met up to view blue ones. She thought sadly on her pastimes, things that she would find difficult to enjoy now.

"Oh an artist and a scribe all in one package. How splendid! I could tell you were a smart girl" Rangiku poured her another cup and brought for her lips. Gin was surprised to see her gulp it down like water.

"You're next fox face, what's your trade?" she has saved the best for last, Gin continued on smiling reverting back to his old ways of being mysterious. He wondered if he could tease her.

" My name is Ichimaru Gin, and I'ma fool" his accent was deep, Hinamori looked back on him. While it was known he had a slight accent he had tried hard over the years to suppress, it seemed now he decided to go along with it.

"Seriously? Well I could see why they would want a country bumpkin like you as their fool. But I already have enough of them knocking outside my door there has to something else" she looked uncaused.

"Well that's really sad I was hopin' to be able to have a bit of fun. What skills ya lookin' fer miss 'cause I'm good at anythin' " he raised his hand up. Sighing sarcastically he opened his eyes and there once again were those ice orbs that caught her attention. Rangiku wanted to keep them.

"Is that so, well Gin you tell me what your really good at. I'll see if your worth another mouth to feed" she decided she'll take anything even if he just scrubbed floors, her mind secretly hoped he was a pleasure slave but she chastised herself as soon as the wish arisen for thinking so lewdly.

"I'm good at needlework, but I think ya got enough of them considerin' ya always be wearin' fine things" Rangiku counted her lucky stars, she always wanted someone who was able to fix and customize her clothes. Now she wanted to see how good he was.

"No I don't in fact I had to pay an unfair price to get my silks mended and fitted. After this I want you to follow me to my private chambers I'll need your skills there" she saw him smile wickedly.

"Mistress Matsumoto I said I was good with clothes not being a pleasure slave although if ya need me there I'll try not ta disappoint..." Rangiku frowned at his saucy comment. She soon remembered about his past occupation she figured old habits died hard.

"Remember your place slave. I haven't forgotten about your prior position as a fool but this is my household, another remark like that and I'll have you whipped" her threat did not scare Gin, it only encouraged him more.

"Hopefully yer be the one whippin' me right miss?" Smile still fixed in place.

Rangiku rolled her eyes she figured there was no point and let him continue his teasing. She poured him a cup of wine silently and he drank it one shot. She left the bottle of wine at the table and turned around stating that they will be shown around her estate in ten minutes and after that to be meeting her in her study to await further instructions.

Gin watched her amusingly as she left the mess hall. He thought he was fortunate that he would be able to have some fun with this new position. Hinamori made a clever pass in saying she could keep records, it would allow her access to their important documents although they were not the royal family it would be the first step in achieving their goal.

"Good job pretty Momo, now you will see how this place is kept along with the names of important officials"

"You should really watch your tongue before you'll get us killed. I know you were never one to take orders but this isn't the time to be playing with fire, just do whatever she says" she hissed at him. Soon the maitre dame came in with a retinue of other slaves and collected all the plates off the table, she collected both Hanataro and Hinamori and told them to follow where the slaves direction for they will be showing them their duties for the day. She turned towards the taller man and pulled him off his bench roughly, stating that the mistress ordered him to attend to her chambers.

Hinamori tensed up immediately but Hanataro's hand quickly clasped around hers in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry it will be alright, they don't seem so mean" He tried smiling but his depressed expression did not give much encouragement.

"I never knew my life would come to this, I feel so ashamed" she whispered and Hanataro's grip only increased. He felt real pity for the young lady, it was mere weeks ago she was the one being waited on hand and foot and to see her drop so low of rank just for the promise of survival was pitiful indeed.

"Courage my lady, have some courage. At least for the sake of our people"

His words struck the right cord and she remembered her promise. She shook her head and washed away her negative thoughts. Gin was right her duties could allow her access to all their private records and see who is running who. She inhaled deeply and soon made her quick mind plan out her strategy so she could share with Gin at later time.

* * *

Soft coo's and chirps surrounded the marble walkway of the mistress's private chamber, Gin looked around and saw a menagerie of lovebirds, cockatiels, and finches flutter freely around the open courtyard. One silver lovebird perched itself squarely on his shoulder, and sang a lovely tune out in the air, its mate flew by and landed beside him. Now Gin followed the old woman with two lovebirds singing to each other, he did not bother to shrug them off. Its song he found it to be oddly comforting for such creatures did not exist back in his home where the only music he was accustomed to listening were of battle drums and the sound of iron clashing with shields and flesh torn from raging bodies.

When they reached the large rooms Rangiku sat on a golden chair with another girl combing her long tresses. She turned to the sound of opening doors and her eyes squared in on the two birds that sat happily on the strange man. She held out her arm and whistled softly, they quickly abandoned his shoulder and flew to her delicate hand. Bringing each bird to her lips they quickly gave her a small kiss with their painted beaks, the slave girl brought Rangiku a bowl of almonds and she awarded each bird appropriately.

"A silver lovebird and his golden mate, how auspicious" her words rang out. As soon as she was going to release them a grey cat lunged between them and caught the silver bird in its jaws. The ladies cried out and attempted to catch the poor bird away from the predatory pet, the golden lovebird chirped frantically as she flew over to where the cat held her mate.

"Haineko!" Rangiku called out to her pet but it did not listen and jumped up and hid itself on a ledge.

Both Rangiku and Gin stood still as they watched the cat put the bird down with its paw and strip the helpless creatures of its feathers. The slave girls panicked as they tried to stop the cat from making a bloody mess of feathers and bones in Rangiku's chambers. The golden lovebird cried out pitifully to her unfortunate mate whom now was being devoured by the mischievous cat.

"This is why I don't allow birds in my quarters, it almost always ends up like this" She sighed and told the slave girls to collect the sole bird and release it back into its group. The girls commented sadly that the poor bird was doomed to die as well for now her mate was gone, they walked past Gin and he noticed the depression settling in on the poor bird as she stopped struggling and her head hung low in defeat. The maitre dame closed the door behind them and Rangiku walked over to the ledge where her cat hungrily consumed its prey.

"I hope you're happy now. For this you will get no dinner, you hear me"

"Nyahhhh" it replied lazily not caring at all, more silver feathers fell to the ground.

"Stupid cat, so lazy I don't know why I have you sometimes…Yura please bring forward my damaged silks" Rangiku turned back sighing loudly, she ignored the mess her pet was creating and sat back down on chair removing all her jewels and was loosening her sashes.

When the woman brought her collection of robes Rangiku picked one out and beckoned the man to come to her. Gin walked gracefully over to her she handed him both needle and thread, their hands touched but briefly, it was enough for Rangiku's heart to beat rapidly.

"Mend my robes, I will see if you're worth keeping. I paid a hefty price for them and I didn't expect for them to damage so quickly"

He took her robes and the old woman presented him with a tall horizontal rod that is used for hanging clothes. Finding them not much different from the ones he had for his uniforms he hung it accordingly and found where the small tear began. As his hands made quick work the slave girls arrived back to attend to their lady, she ordered them to escort her to her bathing room. His ears perked up in attention, he carelessly ran the needle through and it pricked his finger making him wince at his mistake.

"The water is ready, mistress" Yura stood behind Rangiku and began undoing her sashes and undressing her. Gin turned his neck slightly and could see that her bathing room was conveniently connected to her private quarters. Slave girls rushed to bring both towels and oils, when Yura was finished she went back into the room and Gin suddenly turned his head back pretending he was engrossed in his task. She picked up a woven basket that held delicate rose petals and carried it back to the bathing room.

Sprinkling the petals in the warm water as Rangiku descended into her marble bath. One slave girl took her position in the corner and soon she made beautiful music come alive from a harp.

Gin turned back and finished his job, after carefully inspecting his work. He decided to work on another it was then that he heard the sharp slap that turned the flowing music into a cacophony.

"How dare you enter my bath unwashed! Go back and clean yourself, I do not wish to see you until you do so! Yura make sure this wench bathes" her harsh slap rang again and the poor girl scrambled out of the bath with the old woman dragging her out of the bathing room by her hair. She tried hard not to sob, and held her throbbing cheek from pounding hard from Rangiku's strike. As they walked by Gin, he saw the heavy trail of water she made as they rushed out of the room, he curiously walked over to the entrance of the bathing room and peeked out from the corner, Rangiku catching him suddenly called out as he withdrew his head back inside.

"You slave, come here" She called him over and he closed his eyes at being referred by his low title.

"Ya know I have a name…" he strutted inside and slowed down as he noticed the mistress naked wading in her pool. She dipped her head back and craned it upward again feeling the fragrant water unload her stress, gold hair turned bronze in the water and he could clearly see two massive globes that laid just inches beneath the surface. Sun kissed skin complemented her voluptuous physique, and long legs that went on and on peaked out to reveal delicate toes.

"Well I forgot, undress and help me bathe, I know for a fact that your recently washed and I need someone to apply my oils" she turned her back on him revealing a plump derrière that made his eyes open and zoom in on her. She secretly winked at her slave girl and she tried hard not snicker in her lady's bawdiness.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or you're going to do what your told" Rangiku sat at the middle step of the pool and waited for him to join her. Her blue eyes looked at him with an air of impatience, Gin sighed and easily removed his tunic off his slender frame. Rangiku noted within herself his body seemed too chiseled and cut to be of an average slave, she was beginning to doubt his prior status of a fool. His smile was still stuck in place but its bravado seemed to have dissipated as Gin carefully removed the last article of clothing. He would have never thought he would be joining the bath of a beautiful woman so soon after his disgrace.

It would be the first time he would be critical of his physical appearance for she saw her eyes carefully examine him, a small glint of desire was evident. He hoped he could be able to use it to his advantage, as he descended into the pool he waved away the pink rose petals that seemed to flock to his position. He looked over and grabbed the small pitcher of oil and poured it on his hands she took her position and leaned against the edge of the pool exposing her whole back to him. Without word he applied the lubricant which released its aromatic essence into her skin, his long fingers skillfully applied pressure in her back. This would not be the first time he would touch someone this intimately and so any embarrassment that would have been created by doing such an act did not exist in this man.

He worked out her kinks and knots as she groaned pleasantly, ordering him to delve lower on her back. She would've chastised him for massaging her instead of simply scrubbing her body but his hands were too good to pass up. She rose higher as his hands delved lower and reached her soft bottom and paused momentarily.

"I did not ask you to stop so you may continue" She found his hesitation to be unjustly and motioned him to keep going. His hand glided over her curves effortlessly and the softness of her skin proved to be a tempting bait for him to give up his submissive act. Had he not been so duty bound he would exercise no restraint and take the golden woman then and there but as much as his carnal whim desired it he would just follow orders and simply help her bathe.

Rangiku's eyes shut closed as she never felt more at ease. Her body tingled with electricity each time he pulled and pushed her muscle, using his knuckles he knead her lower back and she moaned as she directed him to apply more pressure.

"You're a damn liar, you didn't tell me you were a masseuse" she looked back and found him staring her body intensely, she hid her winning smile as she continued baiting him.

"I told ya' I can be good at anythin' I find this the most pleasing of orders" he tested his limits and ran his hands from the small of her back all the way back up in a single motion that undid all the hidden knots she held in that stretch of muscle. Rangiku sighed and rested her head on her forearms, her back felt limber in an instant.

"Now my front" she moved to sitting position but still held her back to him. He moved closer until she could feel his hard chest mold into her back. The pleasing sensation of close contact made her anticipate where his hands would land on. Taking more oil he poured it on her shoulders watching it as it dribbled over her plentiful chest, without wasting a moment he caressed her neck softly in one hand. Touching her possessively she closed her eyes and her hands fell by her sides.

Her breasts seemed to weigh more than he could've imagined. Cupping each mound gently before squeezing them, the tips of his finger rubbed her light nipple arousing it to become hard under his touch. He watched it with amusement as it turned red and delectable like fruit, his appetite craved flesh but his control remained constant.

Towering over her he noticed her face turn flush like the skin of her chest and her breathing more shallow. He craned his neck lower and smelled the roses that allured him into temptation.

"Is that alright Mistress?" he asked as a form of permission, last thing he needed was a painful death for forcing his desire on her.

"Yes go lower" she had found it difficult to think, her heart moved so fast it had spread a fire within her center. The melodic sounds of the harp made it feel more like a dream, she found Gin's fingers stroke her in tune to the notes her slave girl played on the harp. Her body was his instrument and it showed that he had experience in playing wonderful songs.

He admitted she was well endowed, perhaps on the brink of over indulgence. Her body was true perfection and he cursed his fate of being beneath her for had things went his direction it would be _**her **_serving him, and he wouldve made sure his orders would keep her up until the crack of dawn with her body spent and his name on her lips. He wondered how that sweet that sound would be if he made her cry out while in the throes of passion. it wouldn't be so long considering she was virtually melting under his touch and her chest rose and descended in heavy and deep movements.

Keeping one hand on her breast he traced lines from her neck to her shoulders and extending them all the way to her arms finally wrapping his large hands over and sliding them back to her body making sure they were covered with oil. He didn't forget his task was to help her bathe but he knew she asked him more than just that, it was obvious for she did not stop him as his hands came back to her breasts and rubbed her nipples teasingly, squeezing them between his fingers. Feeling excited she took some of the oil and joined his hand showing him how she liked to be held, within seconds he matched her movements and applied the same technique on the other one.

"Fast learner" she cooed and he could only return that perpetual smile. He was surprised she did not find it intimidating as the whole reason why he grinned like a demon was to exert attention away from him but it seemed his mistress liked him as he was.

Gin's moved his hands lower until they rested on her hips, they were like wide slopes that lowered into her fields of paradise. He was surprised to find her stripped of all hair and was as soft as a newborn, his fingers millimeters away from her silken folds. It was then that she spun and charged at him making him sit back on the opposite edge of the pool with her straddling him.

The slave girl that had paid no mind to his ministrations stayed attentive to her harp. Rangiku stood over him and ran her hands on his body, his skin light in color yet coarse revealing it's durability. She noticed his body was littered with scars that seemed so minute she had to focus in on them to catch them, she wondered if he was often punished as a slave. But as she traced them they seemed to resemble battle scars she had seen on men before, it only served to turn Rangiku on even more. He opened his blue irises and she became fascinated by their almond shape, his silver hair was rare and she did not know why she was so attracted to him. She thanked her stars that she owned him and could do whatever she so pleased, she touched every inch of his body, hard and smooth ridges where every muscle tensed under her touch. He was taller and leaner than most men she knew but he was most certainly handsome, Rangiku's eyes locked in on his and they stared down at each other intensely, he smiled wickedly as she licked her lips their blue eyes never leaving each others, Rangiku felt strange that he would look at her as if she were his equal for there was no sign of submission in his gaze, he challenged her and it excited her to see if she could overpower him by making him lose his restraint. Gin let her hands wander just as she had let his, they delved into the warm water and suddenly coiled around his shaft that made him involuntarily buck his hips . He moaned when she squeezed and stroked him and instantly felt a harsh slap on his cheek.

"I didn't say you could make noises" her authoritative tone was really grating on his nerves. And he controlled his rising temper, but as he gritted his teeth in front of her she suddenly became more gentle and pleasing.

Rangiku was surprised by his girth and size as it filled her entire hand. The oil slipped and slide against his skin and she enjoyed feeling throb and pulse in her grip. She urged him to touch her and let his hands roam her most sensitive areas it was then that she softly made the most thrilling of requests.

"Pleasure me" his ears shot up in attention. This had been the chance he was seeking, he would pleasure her, happily give her the greatest release she would ever have and it would give him a leverage over her.

The slave girl that was playing the harp finished her song and left the bathing room without notice, she closed the door and left the two alone. Rangiku waded in the water waiting for him to submit to her request. she was content her slave girl left at the appropriate time to give them their privacy

"Have you ever been bitten by a water snake?" his smile turned up wide as his piercing blue eyes winked in the pouring sunlight. His intentions naughty and he made no effort in concealing it

She turned her neck to her side and curiously pondered on her past and slowly shook her head. Looking back at him coyly she placed a finger on her lips as her eyes challenged him.

"No I dont believe I have" she stared at him until he moved ever so slowly under the water, his eyes never leaving hers even as he submerged underwater.

She blinked and looked around waiting for him to come up beside her. Suddenly in a flash she gasped and threw her head back nearly colliding with the marble ledge, her legs thrashed and soon were held still even as her hips undulated in the water. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to cry out in absolute pleasure, her hands sank into the water as felt his snake like tongue flicker and tasting her delicate core. He did not hesitate spreading her flailing legs and press her pink center into his mouth, twisting his tongue inside her tasting just as good as she smelled.

Rangiku shrieked in utter delight, the method he used to devour her took her off guard. His lips pursed around her pearl and hummed a tune to awaken it to a highly aroused state, her legs quivered and buckled as she experienced indescribable pleasure. One long hand slithered upward on her body and grope her large breast caressing it's sensitive nub, Rangiku could not believe he could stay submerged for such a long time as his mouth worked miracles on her sweet core.

The slave girls snickered amongst themselves as the old Yura grinned slyly. They stood outside their mistress's chambers chuckling each time they heard her voice cry out in ecstasy.

"Let's just hope she doesnt get rid of him too soon, I would like to bed him before she sends him off" one of the girls whispered to her companion.

"Well we all know what our mistress is merely testing her new 'product'. For his sake he better please her well or his failure will cost him dearly. He'll be out of this household before the lady finishes drinking her elixir, there hasn't been a single man that can satisfy her ravenous appetite and it won't be long that he'll be sent off" the old woman scoffed.

"I don't know Yura, when I was in there I seen him move her in such a way unlike anyone before. It's as he has no fear, not like any slave I've known. It's as his smile is an act of intimidation, it's so bizarre" the other girl replied.

"It won't be long, I am sure of it" she continued on.

The women waited patiently as Rangiku enjoyed herself, unknowingly consorting with a snake she has let in her home and the ambition that fueled him to exact his revenge. The cat finally jumped off its ledge and meowed at her owner as she moved her tail from side to side, the corpse of the misfortunate bird still stood atop, its beautiful silver feathers stained in blood.

* * *

Well next chapter I will introduce more of Hinamori and of course Hitsugaya (he will have a major role in this fic) I am planning of using most of the Bleach cast as their roles tie in with a lot of the plotlines. Expect a lot of gratuitous sex, violence and indulgence, but I am all basing this on a lot of different cultures so there will be a good mix of customs. If you enjoyed this and wish more to come soon either press the little 'Rate' button or for those of you that are especially kind a little love note would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
